Lust
Overview Lust is one of the Seven Sins the member Blackest Night has created. He uses it to this day for the Brotherhood and other battles. Template Mortal Name: Adam Lethrose True Name: Lust Mortal Age: 27 True Age: Lust is spiritually immortal. He has been in existence since Pandora opened her box and set his soul loose upon the world. Weapons: Aside from his various powers, Lust weilds a 6 foot tall obsidian staff forged by Hephaestus himself. Thus, it is unbreakable and incredibly powerful. Able to summon it at a whim and weild it expertly, it is his favorite weapon. He has become a master of thrown objects, being able to throw even the most harmless-looking objects with deadly accuracy. As his final weapon, Lust weilds a long, thorned whip. Deep red in color, the whip is a representation of the animalistic lust humans have for one another. He weilds it smoothly and elegantly, favoring smoothness in every weapon over brute strength. Appearance: Lust. The Sin of Lust stands roughly 6' 1" tall and, due to his nature as a creator and object of desire, bears a near physically perfect physique. Almost every facet of his frame is designed to tempt and to tease. His currently blue eyes smolder and burn with a temptuous fire unlike anything a mortal has ever seen. A devilish smile is constantly worn upon his face, his expression hinting towards some mischevious plan he dares not share with anyone else. Due to his status as the Vice of Lust, he can make others see him as a near physically perfect human being. The living Sin has three piercings in left ear and a snake tattoo coiled around his left arm. Lust's eyes have an incredibly piercing quality to them, almost looking into someone's very soul. As one of the 7 Great Sins, Lust is immensely powerful and an aura of passionate strength pervades him. Powers: Lust is granted the gift of pyrokinesis. This ability gives him absolute control over the element of fire in all its forms and splendor. Able to manipulate the smallest and the brightest of stars, Lust's power is a fearsome one indeed. His power extends to all representations of the fire element, whether it be true flame, magma, or even the sun itself. His powers are advanced even further with his ability of thermokinesis, the mental ability to alter temperature to one's own whims. Lust's thermokinetic abilities allow him to devstate the human body as wel as the Earth itself. He has a tendency to cause objects to burst into roaring flame when angered, whether they be trees, buildings, or even air itself notwithstanding. A part of Lust's natural affinity to fire renders him immune to all heat or fire based attacks, a marvelous asset to hold when one spends their time heating the air around them to unsurivable temperatures. Lust also wields a special brand of fire. This fire, called nonchalantly by the name of "ethereal fire" by Lust himself, is able to enter an opponent's body. Once within the body, it infects and travels throughout the bloodstream, spreading to al reaches of an opponent's being. It continuously burns away at the target's soul, withering it slowly until there is eventually nothing left and the soul fades from existence. The fire also burns at the opponent's spiritual strength, debilitating their magic use further and further until eventually, they become completely unable to use any type of magic at all. As with every Vice and every Virtue, Lust holds a great deal of speed as well as mental and physical strength. His mind is a nigh insurmountable fortress and he is quite able to easily lift something a 2 ton object and hurl it at his foes. Such strength renders his attacks crushing and brutal. Though not on the same level as Pride's strength, Lust's strikes are capable of shattering shields and cleaving through the human body. Lust is also extremely durable. He is capable of rapid healing against minor injuries and to function moderately well against wounds of a greater degree. In essence, Lust is irritatingly difficult to harm. Lust's soul is absolutely immune to outside manipulation, due to its nature. His soul, upon the Vice's rare physical death, inevitably enters the reincarnation cycle and awaits its time to be born again into a new vessel. Like his brethren, Lust is well versed in the fields of magic and the arcane. His skills range from using magic to accomplish mundane chores to far more spectacular feats, such as grand memory wipes of a population he believes has "seen too much." Personality: Lust is the perfect picture of his namesake. He is one to both inspire desire as well as be plagued by it. An extremely intelligent individual, Lust is well versed in the arts of manipulation and coercion, using both to his advantage as often as possible. Though normally moderately a pleasant, if seductive, fellow, Lust is prone to bouts of anger. During such periods, he becomes excessively violent and aggressive, eagerly ripping anything in his path to shreds. However, despite such moments, Lust is one of the less violent of all the Vices. He enjoys toying with people and setting them against themselves rather than outright attacks. He plays a psychological game, much more willing to devastate the mind rather than the body. History: Milennia ago, the gods created a woman. Her name was Pandora and she was both blessed and cursed with incredible curiosity. She was also given a box and told to never open it. Pandora was created to be the perfect wife for a Titan, who passed her onto his own brother. However, the universe cannot exist without balance. When Pandora was created, it sought to find a way to counteract this supreme good witha supreme evil. Thus, Diasthos was born. She was created to be the exact opposite of Pandora, save the fact that he too was presented with a box. Hideous, untalented, and lonely, Diasthos was the polar opposite of Pandora. As most people know, Pandora's box was filled with the Vices, evils that would later plague mankind. To counteract this as well, Diasthos' box contained the Virtues, spirits that would maintain the balance when both Pandora and Diasthos were gone. For years, the Vices and Virtues waged a covert war against each other, always managing to stay concealed from humanity behind a veil of secrecy. They've taken on human forms, and walked amongst mortals, silently fighting a war that has gone on for centuries. This war was never meant to end, for each side will remain equal, as it is meant on the Grand Design. However, every rule has a loophole, and it has been found. Should Pandora's and Diasthys' boxes ever be united, the side responsible will gain dominion over all existence, and the power to wipe out whatever they choose. Lust had heard of this rumor for centuries, slowly and quietly searching for it while his fellow Vices and hated Virtues fought each other constantly. He had grown tired of the mortal coil, resentful at the gods for making it impossible for him to acheive a permanent, peaceful death. Each time his mortal shell was killed, Lust rose up in another body, a constant cycle of reincarnation. He so dearly wanted to give up his ceaseless role of Vice, eager to feel the eternal rest those accursed humans felt. For the first time, Lust was filled with another feeling. His usual sensuous desire for sins of the flesh had been replaced with a longing, a certain want for something aside from the company of nameless courtesans. He desired release, he desired freedom. He desired power. Lust cast off his duties as the Vice of Desire and began to spend his time in libraries around the world. In such places, he would pore over books, tomes, scrolls, and a variety of other literary devices of communication. His actions arose the suspicions of his fellow Vices, who began to worry that Lust was straying from the path. He would ignore them. Lust moved from library to library, time and again. His fervor would only be brought to a halt from one of his least favorite Vices. Pride came to one of countless libraries Lust had visited, locating the formerly-sensuous Vice behind a large pile of books and an equally large mound of ash. Apparently, Lust enjoyed setting fire to the books that disappointed him. Pride wrenched Lust from his position, throwing the Vice out of the way, and picking up the book Lust had been reading. The lustful Vice had been reading about the legend of Pandora, researching the very boxes from which the Vices and Virtues had spawned from. Pride did nothing but glare vehemently at Lust and crush the book into a fine powder. After giving Lust a thorough tongue lashing, Pride left in an angered state, Lust vanishing in a pillar of flame. He would not ben seen again for several months. The remaining Vices began to worry, save Sloth, who never worried about anything. Fearful that the Vice had actually gone and done something moronic, the Vices were contacted by a group of beings whose very existences they despised. The Virtues had been keeping a close eye on the actions as they unfolded, drawing their own conclusions as time carried own. They believed that Lust may actually find one of the boxes and imprison the remaining Vices and Virtues, allowing him to have free reign over Earth and the humans that resided upon it. Though reluctant and hateful, the Virtues approached the Vices with a friendly gesture. They desired to join their collectives until the threat of Lust was dealt with. Pride, the self-named leader of the Vices, warily accepted the offer and thus, the two factions were joined. The first course of action was to locate Lust himself. The Virtues announced that Hope would search for Lust, though Pride insisted that Sloth join her. Despite repeated arguments from both the Virtues and Sloth herself, both the Vice and Virtue were sent off. During this time, Wrath was noticed to have disappeared. Pride simply cast such a fact aside. most likely, she was simply off somewhere destroying a pointless village in order to satiate her fury. Sadly, though Lust had not been seen, his influence was still present. It was he who caused Wrath's disappearance, luring the furious Vice away from her comrades. He awaited her in a cave just outside of Venice, calling out to her. When she inevitably approached him, Lust began to explain himself and his actions. He began to tempt her, to draw her into the gossamer web of deceipt and desire he spun so well. The two had ben lovers in a majority of their lifetimes, their current one having been no exception. Lust's efforts did not go unrewarded. He and Wrath delved into the most sinful of pleasures, keeping each other company for days on end. Sadly, they would be forced to stop their actions when Lust's location was discovered by Hope and Sloth. For a moment, Hope and Sloth were shocked by what they had seen, both at the participants and just what they had been doing. The very moment Lust felt their presence, his eyes opened wide in anger he vanished in a pillar of flame once more. Wrath was left behind, nude and livid. For weeks, Lust would slip under the radar once more. All seemed quiet and peaceful for quite some time. Perhaps Lust had finally given up his search and was blowing off steam in some unfortunate king's palace. Unfortunately, the dream the Vices and Virtues held was nothing but a false hope. News would soon arrive that the worst-case scenario had become reality. Lust found Diasthos' box, a simple, leather-clad container. In an surprisingly aggressive motion, Lust had tracked down both Hope and Faith, entrapping to two Virtues in the box from which they had come. He had become ecstatic and uncontrollable. Excitement coursed through him at this, and he began to search for Pandora's box, eagerly rushing from continent to continent in search of it. Mount Olympus, Giza, China, Japan, Venice, and yet he still found nothing. Nonetheless, he continued his search, determined to locate the box and acheive the gdlike power to do, quiite honestly, whatever it was his tainted heart desired. He never would. His most trusted Vice, Wrath, found him and after much heated debate and even more furious combat, impaled Lust. The box fell to the ground, immediately evaporating to find a new hiding place. Lust looked at Wrath, surprised that she would do such a thing to a fellow Vice. Wrath ripped Lust's "Eros" necklace from his neck, staring down at the dying Vice. As his Vice soul fled his dying vessel in search of a new one, Lust swore to her that he would continue his search in every life. To this day, he has kept that oath. Never has he stopped searching for those boxes, always desperate that the next location might...just might be the one.' Trivia Due to Blackest Night's intense obsession with Crossfade frontman, guitarist, and lead singer Ed Sloan, the character of Lust has an appearance strongly resembling that of the aforementioned musician. Lust's Acolyte is that of Desire, played by Dawning Kensei in the Brotherhood of Sin. It was the first Sin created by Blackest Night Category:Character Category:Brotherhood of Sin